Sonic Rescues Elmore
by BlueHedgehog1997
Summary: When Cream tells Sonic about a new plan Eggman conjured up, it's up to him & Tails to defeat Eggman & save Elmore. My first story. Rated K plus for fantasy violence. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega & Amazing World of Gumball is owned by Cartoon Network.


Sonic Recues Elmore

**A/N: Hello, readers, & welcome to my first fanfic! This is one I wrote as a class assignment when I was in 8****th**** grade. My teacher told me to write a story that starts with the line, "She closed the book, placed it on the table, & finally decided to walk through the door." So I started writing, but I never had an idea for what to write in this story. Until later, when an idea popped into my head: I could write a Sonic the Hedgehog & Amazing World of Gumball crossover fanfic! So I started the actual story, & what I got out of all the effort I put into this story when I read it to everyone was praise. Everyone I read it to loved it, & I hope you do too! So here it is, Sonic Rescues Elmore!**

She closed the book, placed it on the table, & finally decided to walk through the door. Cream, a 6-year-old orange female rabbit, ran outside of an old house to her friend Sonic, a 15-year-old blue hedgehog. "Sonic! I have to tell you something from a book of evil plots I found from the woods!" she yelled.

"What is it Cream?" asked Sonic, as he turned around to look at her.

"Eggman's going to destroy part of this planet!" Cream answered. Eggman was a big man with a crazy moustache, a round body, a black jumpsuit, & a red jacket over his jumpsuit.

Sonic exclaimed, "What!? You got to be kidding me! What side is he going to destroy!?"

"He'll destroy Elmore," Cream answered, worrying.

"Oh no," Sonic said. "Elmore has one of my long-time best friends!" Sonic rushed to Tails, an 8-year-old two-tailed yellow fox.

Tails notices Sonic & asks, "Hi, Sonic! What did you come here for?"

"I came here to prevent Eggman from destroying Elmore!" Sonic answered. "Let's get on the X-Tornado!"

Meanwhile at Elmore…

"Oh, man! I really don't want to go to school today!" whined Gumball, a 12-year-old pale blue male cat, as he walked to Elmore Junior High.

His 4-year-old pink rabbit sister, Anais, told him, "I'm sorry, but we have to go to school."

"Yeah, think about your future Gumball," said Darwin, Gumball's 10-year-old adopted goldfish brother with legs. "I mean, if y…" Darwin was interrupted by a loud scream.

"HEEEELLLLP!" the voice screamed.

Gumball recognizes that voice. "Oh no! Penny's in trouble! Come on guys!" he shouted. Penny was, as most people from Elmore would call her, a deer in a large peanut shell. Darwin & Anais follow Gumball. They see penny captured by Eggman.

"Eggman!" shouted Darwin. "I've seen you on Sonic X & you were up to no good on that show!"

Eggman does his evil laugh. "Ho ho ho ho! So you saw my evil plots on TV, eh? Well, get ready for something bad to happen to you!" he said menacingly.

"GUMBALL! SAVE ME!" Penny yelled, stuck in a cage Eggman made for her. The cage was built on the back of the robot, which looks like a red eagle with yellow eyes.

"Don't worry, Penny! I'll save you!" Gumball shouted. He runs towards the robot & attempts to attack it. He jumps up & screams, "KARATE CHOP!"

Anais shouts, "Gumball! Wait!"

Gumball had already hit the robot. He screamed, "Ouch! I forgot I can't hurt robots!"

"Ha ha ha!" Eggman laughed at the poor cat. "That was the weakest attack I had ever seen!" He uses his robot to capture Gumball, Darwin, & Anais.

"Darn it!" Darwin whined.

"I knew Gumball shouldn't have tried to attack the robot!" Anais whined.

"Hey, I didn't know!" Gumball argued.

"Wait," Penny said. "I think I hear something…"

"Eggman! Let go of my friends!" Sonic yelled to Eggman, as he & Tails arrived at Elmore using the X-Tornado.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" Gumball, Darwin, Anais, & Penny shouted in unison.

Eggman responds, "Well, if it isn't that pesky blue hedgehog, Sonic!"

"Tails! Give me that ring!" Sonic commanded Tails.

"Okay, Sonic! Are you ready?" Tails asked.

"Ready!" Sonic answered.

"Oh no!" Eggman shouted, worrying. "I forgot to test my eagle first!"

"Yeah! Go Sonic!" Gumball shouted.

"Here we go!" Sonic yelled, as he grabbed the ring Tails threw to him. Sonic uses his famous spin attack to go through the robot.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Eggman screamed in horror as Sonic got closer to him. Sonic goes through the robot & saves all of the kids. And then the robot explodes.

"Thank you, Sonic!" The kids Sonic saved all cheered in unison.

"You're the best hedgehog ever!" Darwin shouted in excitement.

"Thanks, guys! And I wouldn't have gone here if it wasn't for Tails," Sonic said, thanking Tails.

Tails gives a smile, laughs a little, & says, "You're welcome, Sonic!"

"Darn it! I've been foiled by that pesky blue hedgehog again!" Eggman shouted, really disappointed. "I should've tested that robot first!"

** So that's my first story, folks! I hope you liked it! I have more fanfics coming soon, so expect a lot more from me. If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


End file.
